A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of Christmas tree ornaments that double as smoke detectors, more particularly multi-purpose Christmas tree stars.
A Christmas tree, though very festive, is a great fire hazard for the home. That being said, there has been a need to provide fire detection devices in and around the tree to alert the residents of a potential fire should something go awry. Furthermore, should a fire start on a Christmas tree, there may be no one around to extinguish the fire in time, so a fire prevention means is also a desirable aspect to incorporate into a Christmas tree ornament.
The holiday season also brings about opportunity for a rise in burglaries, especially of presents resting underneath a Christmas tree. That being said, a Christmas tree star that can double as a burglar alarm for bodily movement in and around the tree would be another desired feature.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
The Schumer Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,384,732) discloses a smoke detector that is easily attached to the limb of a Christmas tree that includes a smoke detector circuit, and an audible alarm circuit for generating an audible alarm in response to the detection of smoke. However, this patent does not disclose a fire prevention system that is integrated into the invention, nor does it include an integrated burglar alarm.
The Solak Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,865) discloses a smoke/heat detector in the form of a Christmas tree ornament which utilizes a spherical ornament housing divided by a fire-resistant barrier into lower and upper chambers. However, this patent does not disclose a device that incorporates a fire prevention system into the invention, nor does it disclose a burglar alarm.
The Stark et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,345) discloses a fire safety apparatus particularly useful in association with Christmas trees comprising a smoke detector, circuitry for processing a signal generated by the smoke detector, an audible alarm, a moisture level sensor, and circuitry for interruption of the flow of electricity to a receptacle. However, this patent does not disclose a fire prevention system, nor does it disclose a burglar alarm.
The Bridges Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,221) discloses a smoke alarm disguised as a Christmas tree ornament. As mentioned above, this patent does not disclose an ornament with a burglar alarm and an integrated fire extinguishing system.
The Schoenwetter Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,878) discloses a smoke alarm mounted atop a Christmas tree, where an early indication of an impending fire may be generated. However, the smoke alarm detector is not integrated into a star, and nor does it provide burglar alarm and fire extinguishing capabilities.
The Mayer Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 244,362) illustrates a design for a fire detector.
A non-patent prior art document includes a Christmas Tree Electronic Fire Alarm that discloses a smoke and fire detector contained within a Christmas tree ornament. However, the device does not provide a burglar alarm nor does it provide fire extinguishing means.